Will of Fire
by helltearz
Summary: The child from Kurenai and Azuma... How will she life her way of life as a genin as she faced the leader who was assigned to her?
1. Team 13

**Hi again..! Man…is it me who're just being impatient or I'm really not destined to be a writer?? I just don't get any review!!! Anyway there's a new story, which popped outta my brain once again. Well here it is…!**

**Hope you'll like it, and please review…**

* * *

**Will of Fire**

It has been years since the day I was born. The day when I born, and what I saw at the first time was tears…From the most precious person who had struggled pain for almost a year…

I, Sarutobi Hime, had forced myself to become a ninja, the job that had taken my dad forever from me, not even giving me a change to see his face. My mom had tried to cover his death in front of me, by saying that he's on a mission. Yeah right, if there is an endless mission I'll believed in her story all right…

Today, the day when I finally graduated as genin, and the time where I'll faced my sensei who were assigned to us. Morino Ibiki… Actually, I had no idea who he is so I could care less about him. After he was assigned to our team, and arrived last he sat on the teacher's seat and looked as us three. Looking for the paperwork which told about our team, we can only glared to each other.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Hyuuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Karasu and…,"he paused for a sec, "Sarutobi Hime." He said, looking at the dark messy haired girl with a cold glare.

"H-hai" She replied within fear in her scarlet eyes.

_I see… this will be an interesting job…_

"Team 13. I expected more from the future of Konoha's famous clan."

_Famous…clan? My clan??_

"What is it in your mind that you didn't see from us right now?" Hanabi asked, apparently quite disappointed and annoyed by his remarks.

Hyuuga Hanabi, another prodigy from the Hyuuga clan that as intimidating as Hyuuga Neji. Haired as the successor of the clan, she was trained to fight for life. She's not scared of anything, which gave a cold aura when you were around her.

The other one is Inuzuka Karasu, also as annoying and loud as his brother, Kiba. He has most abilities that Kiba had, weaker than his brother did. At the same time the successor of Naruto, the prank master in the whole academy.

"Yeah! What do you really mean?!" Inuzuka boy shouted.

He turned his attention at the kids, half face was covered by that sheet of paper. "You're just a bunch of fortunate kids. You all won't fit with me."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Karasu begun to lose his temper, "Just because you're Morino Ibiki, the mental torment specialist bla bla bla, that doesn't mean that we, taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu specialist can't fit with you!! " All attention are on him now, "We didn't ever wish you'll become our squad leader! The hokage is the one who assigned you to us!! Don't act like we actually beg on our knees for you to become our leader!!"

He smiled, still holding that piece of paper, tighter… "I see… In other words you prefer to be left alone, considered fail to become genin?"

"HECK NO!!!! You-….ARGGGH!!! I'LL CRU-"

"Enough!!!!"

Finally, Hime spoken up for defence. Ibiki rose his eyebrow, while both Hanabi and Karasu stared at her, one annoyed while other without any intrest at all.

"What is your reason?" The older nin grinned.

"You're a mental torture specialist right?" she waited for a while to find a sign that they were paying attention before she continued, "You…were just playing with our mental, am I right?"

Ibiki shocked hearing Sarutobi's answer, which lead to the main point for what he'd planned for this kids. "How will you prove your words, Hime-chan?"

"As far as I know, before you'll officially become a genin you'll be tested by the leader of your squad. That test was various, depend on each squad leader's characteristic, While you…a mental torturer. I suppose it's possible for you to actually tested our mental ability first before moving on to physical ones"

"And why is that?"

"I heard from my mom, that in order to overcome genjutsu you must have a solid mental, not easily crushed by an illusion. And I think that your mind works more in mission than your body. If you take a misstep, no matter how strong your bodies are, the changes of death and failure are 80%. However, if you have your brain inside, the percentage of death reduced to 70%, that was without considering your physicals abilities."

The other two were shocked at Hime's logical explanations. Perhaps she had the same brain as his dad, only she is younger, and her brain is like a 20's years old man.

"Whoa, I never know you have such knowledges…" Karasu was amazed.

"Duh…I read educations books, YOU read comics, right?" She mocked."And if we compared our-"

"Chatting time is over! I'll begin your true test, NOW!!"

* * *

**Fiew! This is a hard work… In case if you're confused, Hime has the same eye as her mom. Well, if you think I shall continue this story, then please review then!! Bye…**


	2. Diversion

**Hi…I'm so glad that I finally create a great story (hehe…I meant a story that earned review) I knew that I made TONS of mistake in the first chapter and some of them are unfixable, so in this chapter I'll try not to make any mistake and also fix some old mistakes(I hope…). And I believe you were being confused by my timeline (hehe…) so please think it like this, Hime is 6 years old, Hanabi and Karasu are both 12. I knew it's confusing and ****incomprehensible****, but please try to understand without minding the confusing timeline. Oh, and also please review! (And I promise I'll continue this story quick, or this story ends here!! )  
**

* * *

**Chap 2: Diversion**

"T-The real test?!!!!" Shouted all three of them together. "WAIT A SEC! If you said so then what the heck that you did to us before?!" Karasu complained, "Hime-chan, before you explained that before we officially become a genin, we'll be tested by the squad leader, and somehow the test depend on the leader. I didn't understand your speech completely though, but I'm sure that the point is that he tested us at that moment. " He stopped

Hime looked at him both curiously and annoyed. She HATES making mistakes. It was some kind of mentality trauma that she got once she knew about his father's death. Mistakes can lead to death, and death lead to failure ness in live which can last for eternity. She had mistaken translating Ibiki's words, and she HATES it. She curled up her palms and clenched her teeth. "Hime-san, calm down. We haven't heard the real test yet." Hanabi comforted.

She just can't admit when she created mistakes, even the slightest ones. Different than Hanabi who knows her own limit, Hime always seeking perfection, no matter where she is. Even before in the academy, she ever cried and _almost_ kills someone who called her name in class if Iruka-sensei didn't stop her. The reason is simple…

'_She made a mistake in the test, just _**one**_ number'_

"Karasu…"Hime called. Karasu rised an eyebrow, "To be honest, I really wish to kill you right now, Karasu. However, Shikamaru-niisan ever taught me about teamwork. Why we were divided into squads; why do we, such different kids need to be united in a squad system--" she paused.

"Teamwork, right?" Hanabi continued. "I ever had a talk with my dad. He told me the importance for us having divided into squads like this—"

"Enough chit-chat kids. I have told you before; we will begin the test NOW. Follow me to the northern forest,"He ordered. "Oh, and those who were left behind during the trip will face their consequences…" He threatened with a horrifying aura and that was also being displayed on his face. All the temporary squad 13 members immediately do as he said.

**----During the way there----**

Hanabi and Hime were chatting with each other about their training and daily lives. They weren't friends or enemy during the academy years, and in this case since they'll be subordinates sooner there is nothing wrong to become knowing each other first, right??

"Sniff, sniff… I smell… BARBEQUE!!!!" Karasu yelled happily. They were actually only 10 meters away from the barbeque shop, and whom else has the best nose…Karasu turned to where the smelt came from, almost like flying until-…

"Wait!" Hanabi said suddenly. "I don't really think you should go there, and at the same time…Where is our _sensei??"_

They looked around them. Their _sensei_ had disappeared!! But when?? And at the same time, Karasu disappeared as well!! Oh, can it be worst than this?!

"Oh no…Hime, what do you think we shall do first? Shall we looked for Karasu or shall we looked for Ibiki-_sensei_ ahead and leave him?" Hanabi asked, hiding a slight of panic ness.

Hime thought deeply while staring blankly at her comrade ._If we immediately rushed to Ibiki-sensei, we will break the team work rule, however…_

"I think it's the best if we separate for now. You will head straight to the meeting point and explain this situation while I went--"

"No. I prefer it otherwise," Hanabi interrupted, "I have byakugan, so I can find him quicker than you."

Hime nodded before she continued her way to the forest, leaving Hanabi alone. "BYAKUGAN!!"

Meanwhile, Hime barely ran for a half mile when she met him, the one she least expected for now. "Ah…sensei..??Why did you stop?"

That man turned at Hime, "Where are Karasu and Hanabi, Hime-chan?!"

* * *

**Ah finally! My final exam has ended and I finally can continue this story! I know this story isn't very good(even I know that I can't write well T.T) please review…(and again, this time I expected more than 2 reviews, or I might not continue this story)**


End file.
